Cow
Converts grass to beef. Where beef comes from. Beefy.|examine2=Converts grass to beef. }} at Zanaris.]] Cows are a bovine monster that is often killed for their hide, and new players may find useful to train on. They are one of the first monsters new players can encounter around Burthorpe. Cows in the Burthorpe field will grant 7 experience while the regular cows located everywhere else grant 35 experience when killed in combat. Along with cows, players can also find weaker cow calves and non-attackable dairy cows. In the cow field located north-east of Lumbridge Castle or the field in Taverley, players can easily make money. At current Grand Exchange rates, players can make + + )}}}} coins per cow, providing that they sell the Raw Beef, Cowhide, and Bones from a cow, so they would make + + )*9}}}} coins per inventory from all drops. However if one only takes the cowhide, one would make *28)}}}} coins; however, the speed of the inventory filling up is three times slower. When a cow dies, it drops raw beef (which gives Cooking experience when cooked), a cowhide (which players can sell for profit or turn into leather items for Crafting experience) and bones (which players can bury for Prayer experience). The vast majority of cows drop nothing beyond bones, raw beef, and cowhide. Zanaris, a different realm to RuneScape, is the only place with talking cows. The cows of Zanaris seem to dislike the sheep as well as other players, and are apparently unaware of their ability to talk. There is also a windmill that is powered by a cow in lieu of the wind, which technically makes it a "cowmill". Also, when walking around or being attacked, the cow will often say "Moo" as if it had been typed by a player. A cow is also one of the possible NPCs players can talk to using the NPC Contact spell. Locations *Lumbridge farm *North of the windmill north-west of Lumbridge (around Beefy Bill). This spot is perhaps the quickest way to get cowhides; simply take the obtained cowhides from the killed cattle and give them to Beefy Bill to transport to your bank (with a commission). *Zanaris (level 1) *Yanille *Sinclair Mansion *North of the Crafting Guild *South of Falador at the cabbage patch. The closest bank is in Falador (run time 28 seconds) where you can deposit the drops. Although, if you have the explorer's ring 3 and ring of kinship, you could teleport to Daemonheim and bank your drops (short run). Then teleport back to the cabbage patch and climb over the small stile directly to the cow field. Or home teleport to Port Sarim and run north, slightly east. *West of Legends' Guild *Taverley cow pens. One is found west of the Stone Circle, and the other west of the Pet Shop. These cows are level 1, and unlike other cows, respawn extremely quickly, taking only roughly 3 seconds. This makes it a good spot for new players to train. Drops 100% Charms Other }} Universal drops Trivia *When the cow says "Moo", the sound of a moo can usually be heard from the speakers; the new sound update has amplified this "Moo". *If you attempt to talk to a cow in Zanaris, it will prompt the message: "Hmm, interesting, there appears to be a human trying to talk to me. Is it aware that cows can't talk I wonder? Maybe if I just ignore it, it might go away." *If you use an item on a cow or calf a message will appear saying "The cow doesn't want that." *With the new cow model, cows do not have horns. de:Kuh fi:Cow lt:Karvė no:Cow nl:Cow pt:Vaca Category:NPCs with multiple Examine options